dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Enox Phorm
Enox Phorm, formerly known as Raptor, was a Dino Attack agent and GAIA Squad scout before being corrupted into a minion of XERRD. Biography Early Life When Raptor was a young boy, he had a traumatic experience that mentally scarred him for the rest of his life. As an adult, Raptor worked on the Harder family farm outside of Mt. Bricklake, along with Spencer Harder. Dino Attack Team During the Dino Attack war, Raptor joined Dino Attack Team as a weapons expert. He trained Leonidas Spartana in archery and swordplay to prepare him for becoming a Dino Attack agent. Raptor became a member of the newly-formed GAIA Squad and was designated the callsign of GAIA-Six. On the squad's first mission, they traveled to Vikings Isle. While there, Raptor gave a Personal Energy Shield (PES) to Sauro-Hunter and taught Spino how to hone his fighting skills. After a few battles with the local Mutant Dinos, they learned that dragons are sentient creatures. Then, Raptor and his squad were sent down into the tunnels by Digger and eventually came into the Goo Caverns, where Dino Attack Team was conducting a major operation at the time. There, they met up with a particularly large squad of Dino Attack agents. To better cover the expansive cavern network, the squad was split up into smaller groups. After the battle for Dr. Inferno's underground base, Raptor arrived with a female dragon named Valencia. He later practiced his swordplay, mentally reliving his traumatic childhood experience. Raptor and Valencia briefly left the Goo Caverns for Castle Cove, where they had a successful mission. Upon their return, they traveled to Quadrant 14 to discover a massive battle taking place. Raptor arrived just in time to rescue a wounded Greybeard from three Mutant T-Rexes. All of the agents in Quadrant 14 had to escape because the volcanoes in the quadrant were about to erupt, and since several Mutant Dinos destroyed many of the support beams in the Goo Caverns, that put most of the Goo Caverns at risk of collapsing. Quadrant 14 exploded, and the DA agents escaped with some trouble in the Trouble Sub. While most of Dino Attack Team, including the rest of the GAIA Squad, was sent to LEGO Island in search of the Constructopedia, Raptor and Valencia were sent to Antarctica on a secret black operations mission to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. There, Raptor was apparently killed during a Hybrid attack on a Dino Attack base. Ptero, who had traveled to Antarctica to deliver Raptor's plasma shotgun, delivered the tragic news to the rest of GAIA Squad. XERRD In actuality, Raptor was saved by XERRD scientist Dr. Nekrosis, and was mutated by Zed Provhezor into a much faster and stronger creature. Now known as Enox Phorm, he swore a binding oath of fealty to Dr. Rex and Dr. Nekrosis. Enox Phorm traveled with Dr. Nekrosis to Mt. Bricklake, where an arena had been built. He revealed himself to GAIA Squad, who had been captured by Nekrosis and forced to fight in the arena for his own amusement. In response to an insult by Aravis, Enox bit her shoulder with his new inner jaws, causing Sauro-Hunter to proclaim that the Raptor they knew was dead. An hour before they were due to fight, Enox Phorm took the agents to the arena's armory. Once the arena games began, Enox unleashed a wave of Mutant Pterosaurs and Mutant Raptors when he felt bored over the GAIA Squad's easy victory against the first wave of Mutant Lizards. However, Sauro-Hunter blasted a hole in the arena wall large enough for all of GAIA Squad and company to escape through. Enox Phorm pursued them with several hundred Hybrids, keeping pace with GAIA Squad. Sauro-Hunter fired machine pistols at him and Tex breathed fire, igniting the oil covering his skin. Enox left, shrieking at a high enough to pitch to cause Fullmetal and Shade to go temporarily deaf. After recovering from his wounds, Enox Phorm followed GAIA Squad to a Dino Attack Outpost, where they were preparing a caravan of transport Iron Predators filled with vital equipment and research to escape. Enox threatened to feed all the Dino Attack agents in the convoy to his Hybrid army. Sauro-Hunter engaged Enox in one-on-one duel, in which Sauro lost both his entire right arm and left leg and had to be rushed to safety by Valencia. Enox Phorm's base was destroyed by a tactical airstrike called in by Sauro-Hunter. Unwilling to believe that he had been defeated, Enox confronted GAIA Squad one last time. Sauro-Hunter told him that if he came quietly, he would not be harmed, but warned that if he attempted to harm him or his team, he would personally gun him down on the spot. A Hybrid under Enox's command stepped forward and declared his and the Hybrid army's intent of deserting him and assisting Dino Attack with rebuilding in the area. Enraged, Enox charged Sauro-Hunter, who stood his ground. At the last possible second, Sauro pulled the pin on a grenade, shoved it into Enox Phorm's mouth, and jumped aside before it exploded. After examining Enox's corpse one final time, Sauro-Hunter declared that it was over. Abilities and Traits Raptor specialized in stealth, close-quarters combat, and heavy weaponry, and was also skilled in archery and swordplay. This also made him a skilled teacher, and he lent his knowledge to his fellow GAIA Squad members. As GAIA-Six, he was the squad's designated scout. As Enox Phorm, he possessed near-superhuman speed, agility, and strength. His mutated blood had dangerously high levels of acidity, ensuring that any foe that caused him to bleed would risk injury as well. He also had the ability to shriek at a high enough pitch to cause temporary deafness. Raptor was a realist who had no qualms about killing Mutant Dinos, making him an ideal candidate for the black ops Antarctica mission. As Enox Phorm, he became filled with hate and spite towards his former teammates, believing that they left him for dead while XERRD saved him, and would stop at nothing to kill them. Very little of the old Raptor remained, and Sauro-Hunter proclaimed that Raptor had died in Antarctica despite surviving as Enox Phorm. Trivia *Enox Phorm's name and physical appearance are based upon the xenomorph from the Alien franchise. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Villains Category:XERRD Category:Deceased Characters Category:GAIA Squad